charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Molecular Manipulation
Molecular Manipulation (also coined Matter Mastery)By Mel in Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle. is the power to manipulate matter on a molecular level and is a collective term referring to several molecular-based powers. Apparently, the branches of this power involve manipulating the speed of molecules: from slowing them down to the point where things freeze to speeding them up to induce heat or vibration. Types of Molecular Manipulation Molecular Inhibition Molecular Inhibition, also known as Ice Stasis, is the ability to completely stop the movement of molecules, causing them to lose their energy and solidify, resulting in ice. Unlike Mel's previous "freezing" power, temporal stasis, which causes time to completely stop, this power causes immobility by slowing down molecules until they become motionless and ice over. Molecular Acceleration Molecular Acceleration is the ability to speed up the movement of molecules, causing them to become disordered and, in most cases, rapidly heat up. This ability can be seen as the opposite of Molecular Inhibition. While practicing her new powers, Mel discovered she could also cause things to heat up, boiling water in under thirty seconds, and thawing out ice."Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle" Mel has also used her powers to heat up a gun without discharging it."Curse Words" Mel has also shown the ability to speed up molecules in order to create a vibration effect without causing the object to heat up."Dance Like No One is Witching" History In "The Rules of Engagement", Mel Vera discovers the roots of a black amber tree growing upside-down in the Command Center. Since the amber sap was used to make Jordan Chase's ring, which awakened Maggie Vera's ability to foresee the future, Mel tries to use it to channel her freezing power, but it doesn't work. Later on, while trying to save Jordan from Parker, Mel tries to freeze Parker out of habit and to her surprise, Parker momentarily freezes in a sheet of ice before breaking out. Harry reveals that the power is called "Molecular Manipulation." As she practiced her powers in "Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle", Mel showed she could rapidly boil water, while also suggesting her power should be called "Matter Mastery". She later demonstrated her powers to her father, Ray Vera, by freezing his drink before it spilled, and unfreezing it after turning the glass right-side up. In "Curse Words", Mel was able to cause a gun to heat up like a burner on a stove, burning the hand of a female black market dealer who was threatening her father and causing her to drop the gun. Mel attempted to use her powers to stop the dealers from escaping with a vial of black amber, though she was stopped by Ray out of fear of exposure. In order to stop Harry from killing her with a knife after he contracted a demonic illness in "Dance Like No One is Witching", Mel manipulated the knife's molecules to vibrate enough to knock it from Harry's hand. Mel later used her freezing aspect of this power to freeze one half of Maggie's baton, in conjunction with Macy using her pyrokinesis on the other half, to create an electrical current to restart Jordan's heart. Related Powers * Temporal Stasis * Cryokinesis * Heat Generation Known Users ;Through spell, artifact, power stealing, etc. *Mel Vera (in an interaction with black amber) Trivia *In the original series, this was an ability that was broken into several branches. It is currently unknown if this is the case in the rebooted series. **Also in the original series, this was Piper Halliwell's main power, as her freezing and explosion powers were based on the manipulation of molecules, as opposed to Mel Vera's original power being based on the manipulation of time. *Mel's ability to literally freeze things by slowing down molecules until they are completely motionless is similar to when Piper became a Warlock in the episode, Bride and Gloom, of the original series where her powers turned evil and as such encased beings in ice. Gallery 2x08_Molecular_Manipulation.gif 2x09_Molecular_Manipulation.gif References Category:Powers